1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image restoration apparatus for restoring an original image from a degraded image.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional image restoration apparatus of this type, in order to perform image restoration, a general-purpose digital computer is used to sequentially process each pixel of image data stored in an image memory. Sequential processing in units of pixels i performed by changing a state of each pixel by a random number, thereby restoring the image. At the time of image restoration, a photographic lens system which may cause image degradation is modeled, and restoration processing is executed using this lens system model.
Since the conventional image restoration apparatus restores an image while the pixel is sequentially changed using a random number, multiplications having a number which is a square of the number of all pixels are required every time one pixel is changed. Even if restoration processing is to be performed to an image having a normal size of 512.times.512 pixels, it is very difficult to finish restoration processing within a short period of time.
The conventional image restoration apparatus executes restoration processing using the photographic lens system model. In this case, if the photographic lens system which causes image degradation is a lens system having a large aberration and distortion, it is impossible to accurately model the photographic lens system required for the restoration processing. For this reason, high-precision image restoration cannot be performed.